Heroic Opportunities
Heroic Opportunities allow unique spells and abilities to be cast simultaneously with normal spells for no additional cost, and these abilities can be increased in power and difficulty of execution as the group grows in number. Once an opportunity begins, the entire group uses abilities together to execute a strong, free ability. Overview Opportunities consist of members of the group triggering spells and combat arts of a particular kind, and sometimes in a particular order. The opportunity system uses symbols/icons which can be found in most spell and combat art examination windows as the second icon down on the right side. When the opportunity ring flashes a particular symbol it means that a spell or combat art that is represented by that symbol can be used to advance the chain; valid abilities will flash as well. Firing abilities that are not flashing will not disrupt the chain. Each opportunity begins with a Starter Chain that helps determine what ability will be available as an opportunity, and progresses to a Finishing Chain that triggers an ability. The sequence to complete a Heroic Opportunity can be summarized as follows: 1. Use your Starter Ability 2. Finish the Starter Chain 3. Finish the Combat Wheel Starter Ability The Heroic Opportunity is triggered by Lucky Break for Scout archetype classes, Fighting Chance for Fighter archetype classes, Arcane Augur for Mage archetype classes and Divine Providence for Priest archetype classes. Opportunities can be triggered while alone, and are worth triggering for free effects even then, but have more potential as the number of group members increases. Bards can take the starter achievement Bard's Luck which reduces the recast time of Lucky Break by 5 seconds, and their Intelligence line ending ability increases the power of opportunities. They could be the best choice for opportunity use. Roughly speaking Scouts have the most numerous/powerful potential chains after starting, Fighters second, Mages third and Priests fourth. Starter Chain Once the Opportunity is triggered, a clear wheel appears with icons flashing, showing that a Starter chain has begun. The flashing symbols are possible options to choose leading to abilities, and in the end a set of abilities will be rolled against to see what ability is chosen for the opportunity. The Starter chains are as follows: Finishing Chains Once a starter has been used, the main opportunity begins and the wheel appears with a randomly chosen ability that can be triggered by using the symbols shown on the wheel; if the wheel has a clockwise-traveling arrow in the center the abilities must be triggered in clockwise order, otherwise there will be arrows pointing at every wheel space and the abilities can be triggered in any order. A certain amount of time is available before the opportunity expires; the outer circle has blue-filled portions that count down the remaining time. Once all the required ability symbols have been fired, the ability listed at the bottom of the wheel will trigger, at no cost. Scouts can shift any opportunity by using a Coin-symbol ability. This is the same as finishing the starter chain again; the ability to be triggered is rolled again. Each opportunity triggered can only be flipped once, and only before any symbols have been completed; the Coin symbol in the lower right of the wheel will disappear once it has been flipped. Coin abilities don't flash, so it's necessary to examine the abilities to determine which ones are coins first. Flipping is useful when you want to try for a different opportunity. Heroic Opportunity List Category:Group Play Category:User Guides